1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and a method for improving image on paper registration in an image printing system.
2. Description of Related Art
In a mechanical registration system, an operator or a service engineer visually sets the relative position of a media to an image by making adjustments to the media position. For example, the relative position of the media to the image is visually set by modifying the arrival time and/or location of the media with respect to the image on an image bearing surface (i.e., a photoreceptor belt or drum). Variations in theoretical arrival time and location of the image on the image bearing surface are averaged during an initial set up process of the image printing system. FIG. 1 shows a prior art image on paper registration system 500 that illustrates positional differences between an image 502 on an image bearing surface 504 and a media 506. As shown in the FIG. 1 (e.g., see the enlarged view of image 502 and media 506), near the transfer station, a positional difference D exists between the image 502 and the media 506.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a system and a method to monitor the location of the image on the image bearing surface and to make adjustments to the media depending on the location of the image on the image bearing surface for improving image on paper registration in an image printing system.